Play
by RandomDragon2.0
Summary: What are you supposed to do when your entire world turns into a video game? That's what Jay is asking after a strange cube traps him in one. Now he's trying to figure out how to rescue his family and get back home, though that doesn't seem like it will be easy. Especially with what awaits him on the final level. Story adopted from FropessionalWriter95


Quietly, Jay made his way into his bedroom and looked around to make sure no one was watching him. Seeing no one, he rushed over to his bed and pulled something out from under his pillow. After one last look around to make sure he was alone, the auburn looked down at the object.

In his hands he held a small cube. It was a metallic silver in color, and he had absolutely no idea where it had come from. He attempted rubbing it like one would a lamp to see if anything would happen, and was disappointed when his efforts resulted in no results.

He sat it on his bed and walked out, softly closing the door. The blue eyed teen had discover the cube yesterday afternoon, sometime after lunch. He had taken it, thinking it belonged to one of the other ninja and deciding that it was a good day to play a prank on whoever it was.

He had assumed it probably belonged to Cole or Kai, and he always found it funny whenever he would take one of their things and hide it in some random spot. He soon realized that was not the case however, when Cole had walked into the bedroom and seen Jay playing with it.

The blue ninja asked him if he knew who owned the cube, but Cole just shook his head and told Jay it would probably be better if he put it away.

Taking his friend's advice, the lightning wielder had slid it under his pillow, and it had stayed there all night long. But when morning came, Jay's curiosity got the best of him, so he had taken it back out.

Now the teen was heading towards the kitchen, looking for something to eat. He opened the cabinets and started searching through the various food items for something good.

Lloyd walked in and glanced at his teammate," What ya looking for?"

"Just a snack," Jay replied, not bothering to turn around," What about you?"

"I just wanted a glass of water. By the way, me and the other where hoping to spend some time together after breakfast, but you ran off pretty quickly. Care to tell me why?"

The lightning wielder paused for a moment, trying to decide if he should tell Lloyd about the cube, then decided against it.

"I just had a few things to do, you know how things like to break down around here. Especially when Kai gets near them."

"Yeah," Lloyd chuckled," How about we both go out and join the others. They've already started without us."

"Already?" Jay asked," Then we had better get moving."

Both teens headed out into the front yard of Yang's temple, where the others where already standing in a circle.

"There you two are," Kai watched them approach," Get you buts over here so we can play charades!"

Charades? I love that Game!" Jay cried excitedly as he sat down next to his girlfriend.

"You and me both," Lloyd agreed.

~x~X~x~

"Your a... a.. a robber!" Jay exclaimed, watching as Zane acted out his word. Each round seemed to take forever, showing how amazing the ninja's acting jobs where. If the auburn had to rank them, he would have Zane at the top, and Lloyd at the bottom. He would fit himself somewhere in the middle.

There wasn't a doubt that the nindriod wouldn't be able to ace this game.

"I know, your a cop!" Cole shouted, earning a nod from Zane.

"Man, I should of thought of that," Jay muttered to himself, watching as Cole and Zane traded places.

The earth ninja grabbed a piece of paper from a box, glancing down at the word on it. He didn't allow himself to make any facial expressions, as that could give away the difficulty of the word.

Staying silent, he shaped his hand like he was holding something, then tilted his head up to make it look like he was drinking from it.

The rest of the team also stayed silent, not sure what it could be.

Cole then acted like he was wiping sweat off his brow, and Kai started throwing out guesses.

"Um, a jogger, or a climber? Hiker?"

Zane and Lloyd both observed Cole's movements, trying to figure out what it could be.

Cole looked around, trying to figure out what to do next, then made a move like he was putting something on his head, and buckling it under his chin.

Zane was starting to feel like he might be close to getting it, but he could tell that Jay was getting restless from the lack of ideas. Cole looked up, and crossed his arms as he tried to figure out what to do next, before suddenly arching his back and making it like his hands where wrapped around something, then glanced over to the others to see if they had figured it out.

"I got it, your a biker!" Lloyd blurted out.

Cole jumped up and nodded.

"Alright, my turn!," Jay got up and reached a hand inside the box.

Pulling a lip of paper out, he tired his best not to signal to the others that he had received a difficult word.

Standing perfectly strait, the blue ninja kept his arms pressed tightly to his sides.

"Penguin?" Kai tentatively asked, obviously not very sure about his guess.

Jay shook his head and started to make the motion of someone cutting down a tree with an axe.

"Lumber Jack?" Lloyd snapped his fingers when Jay shook his head again.

He then walked a few feet away, put a hand over his eyes like he was looking at something far away, before cupping both of his hands around his mouth like he was yelling. He then went back to where he was standing and stood strait again. The auburn then started to slowly tip over.

"Timber!" Cole shouted, rushing over to catch the blue ninja before he hit the ground.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Kai questioned.

"Cause I didn't want to fall on the ground, idiot," Jay responded," It hurts you know."

"Please, your a ninja dude. I think you can handle a little fall. Now give me a card so that I can show you I'm a better actor."

"Ha, I'll have to see it to believe it."

"Uh, remember that time when I tricked Chen, my best friend, Garmadon, and my own sister into thinking I had switched sides?"

Jay mumbled to himself, but didn't respond.

Zane handed Kai a piece of paper and the red ninja read it, keeping a completely blank face as he did.

The brunette then held one of his hands out flat, while the other held a pen. He then used the imaginary pen to write on what the other hand was holding.

"A writer?" Cole guessed first.

Zane was second," Teacher?"

Lloyd thought for a second before saying," Student?"

"Principal," Jay tried to think of what else it could be as Kai shook his head at all four of them.

Kai then moved to the side and made like he was picking something up. He examined the object while adjusting a pair of imaginary glasses on his nose.

"Oh, your a scientist!" Jay exclaimed, jumping up.

"Yup," Kai smiled.

"Ha, I knew I would get it!"

~x~X~x~

Jay groaned as he plopped face first on his bed. The team had played charades for another half hour, before deciding to switch to hide and seek. Most people would find that a pretty childish game for a bunch of teenagers to be playing, but when those teens happen to be highly trained ninja who are masters at hiding in the shadows, things can get pretty interesting.

Now, the blue ninja felt dog tired, to tired to even bother about the odd cube.

Sighing, the auburn closed his eyes and allowed sleep to welcome him with open arms.

About ten minutes later, the teen was being forcibly woken up by someone shaking him.

"Whhaaat?" He whined as slapped the hands away.

"Jay, why's the cube out?"

recognizing the voice, the lightning wielder sat up, attempting to get past the drowsiness that still threatened to bring him back to the world of dreams.

"I thought I told you to put that thing away!" Cole continued.

It took a moment for Jay's tired mind to process what the other teen was saying," Oh, yeah, I did, but... "

"But what?"

"I... took it back out," The blue ninja nervously rubbed his hands together, looking anywhere but his teammate's eyes.

Cole sighed, then reached towards the cube, only for Jay to grab it first.

"What's the heck Jay? We have no idea what this thing does, and it doesn't help if no one else knows about it."

"I was trying to figure out how it worked, but it didn't do anything."

"Then you should just put it away!"

"Come on, I'm sure I can figure it out if you give me a little more time."

The earth ninja pinched his nose, letting out a loud sigh, before suddenly snatching the cube out of the blue clad teen's hands," I'm sorry Jay, but I'm going to hide this till we can figure out what it is."

"Cole! Give it back!"

Ignoring the younger teen, Cole marched out of the room.

Jay crossed his arms, staring at the doorway for a few moments, before falling back with a sigh.

He wasn't sure why this bothered him so much. So far, it didn't look like the cube really did anything, and maybe it didn't, but the blue ninja was determined to keep trying. Surely if anyone could figure it out it was him.

~x~X~x~

It was late at night when Jay slipped through the darkened hallways. He carefully avoided the squeaky floorboards and approached the door to Cole's room. Looking around to make sure that no one else was watching, he turned the doorknob and stepped inside.

The first thing he saw was the black ninja, peacefully sleeping on his bed. Jay then started looking around for where ever the cube may of been hidden.

First he checked the nightstand, then the dresser. Finding nothing, he moved on to the closet, but didn't have any luck there either.

Trying to think of where Cole could have put it, his eyes glanced back to the sleeping form on the bed. He slowly crept up to the bed, and carefully stuck his hand under the pillow, glad that the person who had hidden the cube was a heavy sleeper. He felt something hard and pulled it out. Smiling in triumph now that he had regain possession of the odd object, he made his way out of the bedroom and towards his.

Plopping down on his bed, he examined every side of the cube, looking for anything that might hint at what it does, like some sort of button or a way to open it.

He sat there for quite some time, trying to figure it out, and had just sighed in defeat when a sudden buzzing noise caught his attention. Looking around, he realized that it was coming from the cube, and quickly dropped it on the bed, pulling his knees up to his chest.

It one quick movement, the cube opened up revealing a glowing blue screen. Only just now realizing that he had been holding his breath, he let it out and slowly approached the object.

 _Welcome Jay Walker_

 _Begin game?_


End file.
